ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella in the West
While the stranger enters the saloon, several other cowboys and cowgirls entered into the town. Kiva: Huh? - The three cowgirls- revealed to be Sam, Clover and Alex- went to the ber stand and confronted the gang personally. Ratchet: Sam? Clover? Alex? Kiva: What are you guys doing here? Sam: We have a mission here too. Alex: Besides, some reptiles have requested us to see you. Ratchet: Reptiles..? What? Clank: I believe Rango is with them. Kiva: Rango? He's here too??? Clover: *tried a cowboy accent* You darn right he did showed up. Kiva: Whoa.. Clover, I think your accent needs a bit more work. Clover: Well, I did try. Sam: Anyway, we think Zemo might be here to begin his invasion. Ratchet: So you heard about that too? Alex: Yeah, WHOOP HQ is investigating any activity from him like crazy. Terra: Fortunately, we have the info we needed. Kiva: That should help you guys, right? Alex, Yeah, that will totally help us. - Little did they know, a mysterious woman keeps an eye on both Jake and the gang. Kiva: Say, Terra? Have you-- Terra: Got a feeling that we're being watched? Kiva: Yep. Terra: I sensed it too. ???: There's no need to be alarmed about me. Kiva: How can you tell? ???: Because I need your help. I'm Ella. Reia: You're not from around here, are you..? Ella: No, I'm not. Kiva: Let me guess, you know about the invasion too? Ella: Yes. To stop it, I need your help to convince the outlaw to come with us. Reia: It won't be easy. Kiva: Jake doesn't have the memories of himself after his accident. Ella: I know. Which is why you're going to need help, besides me, the spies and Rango. Kiva: A lot of help? Ella: You'll be surprised who might show up.. Kiva: Oh, sure.. Reia: I think the wise option is to help Jake restore his memories before we attack. Kiva: That's a good option, Reia. But what about the wedding? Reia: First things first, young one. Zemo will attack this town tonight. We need to protect it and the townspeople. Kiva: Alright. - Out of nowhere, Sheriff Targgart and some of the townspeople cornered Jake, Ratchet and the group. Ratchet: I..don't think we're welcome here. Targgart: State your business, strangers. Kiva: Um.. Reia: We have come in peace, Sheriff. We visited this town to find someone named Zemo. We heard he came to this state. Targgart: I see. What we want is Jake Lonergan. Hand him over and I'll send you something that may interested you in return. Kiva: Meaning? Reia: He means if we're going to find useful information about Zemo, we have to turn Jake in. Kiva: Okay. You got a deal, Targgart. Jake: Not interested. Ratchet: Are you serious?? Kiva: Jake, don't do something you going to regret. - Without any choice, Jake attacked the townspeople, until he was knocked out and was taken into a jail cell. Targgart kept his word and handed a tape recorder to Reia. Targgart: Appreciate the help. We'll take him from here. Reia: ..Sure. Kiva: Thanks, Targgart. - Focusing on the tape recorder for now, the gang gathered around for the tape that follows. Kiva: Well, we got the tape recorder. Let's have a look at this. - Reia played the tape recorder and it is revealed to be a previous speech from Zemo himself. Zemo: My people.. Sons and daughters of the Earth... This much I vow.. The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our new enemies by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we are fighting for control, prosperity and society. But if they're those who denied us the rightful claim across the world and beyond, then...we will unleashed such terrible vengeance that the people will cry in despair! The enemies may shatter the previous endeavors, but they cannot break our spirits. They cannot imagine what awaits them... We will DESTROY the doubters from the skies above!! Never again we give hope to the people, never again we show mercy to the weak, never again we be weak to anyone!!! They will know Earth now belongs to the Toad Empire...and mine... - Reia stopped the recorder and crushed it with her hand. Reia: He suing us...as outcasts! Kiva: Oh, that no good butthole!! ???: Totally agree with you. Genis: Th--That voice! Kiva: Huh? ???: Well, well.. Genis, cutie Presea and Professor Raine. How thoughtful to see you three alive. Raine: I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's good to see you alive as well, Zelos. Kiva: Zelos?? Zelos: That's right, my cutie mouse. You're looking at the great Zelos Wilder. Kiva: Hate to disappoint you, Zelos, but I'm already taken. Sasha: Me too. X-23: As well as I. Zelos: Alright, ladies. Calm down, I'm not here to flirt around, I'm only here for the same reason you guys have. Kiva: You mean the Toad Empire?? Zelos: That's right. Those freaks have already caused trouble in Tethe'ella. Genis: What? Ratchet: All of this, just to destroy Kiva's heart... - Quietly enraged at Zemo's true goal, Reia closed her fist, keeping her promise to Kiva in the process. Kiva: Zemo has gotten too far this time..! Zelos: Agreed, ms..? Reia: Sorry, Zelos. It'll take more than a proper welcome to my student like that. Zelos: Whoa! That really is a surprise.. Kiva: Should we should check on Jake? Reia: I heard that he is about to be transferred into another town for his crimes. If we run for the carriage, we can stop it from taking off. Kiva: That's right. We need him if we're going to stop Zemo. Reia: Come on, let's go. Zelos: For some reason, I'm seriously going to regret this... - The gang ran to the prison carriage to find Jake. Category:Scenes